Romance Interdite - Matoine!
by Camille'Manon
Summary: Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'aime. Comment va le prendre leur entourage? MATOINE! Co-Ecriture
1. Chapter 1

_**/!\ Yaoi Mec x Mec /!\**_

**En locurance il s'agit ici de Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel.**

**Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas.**

**Si cette fanfic' pose problemes a Mathieu et Antoien je m'engage donc a la retirer.**

**C'est une fanfic' ecrite avec ma meilleure amie, donc le style d'ecriture peut etre different selon les paragraphes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>_

Un homme à la chevelure indomptable se tenait devant son Pc, il montait une vidéo pour sa chaîne YouTube. Oui nous parlons bien d'Antoine Daniel, le Boss Final des Internets. Torse nu devant son écran, à quatre heures du matin, il avait entendu ses petits pas se dirigeant vers lui, mais sachant pertinemment qui était-ce, il avait juste la flemme de se retourner.

La personne posa une tasse de café sur le bureau et murmura à l'oreille du Chewbacca:

_''Tu viens te coucher ?_

_-Ouais j'arrive, je finis de monter cette vidéo et je te rejoins_'' dit-il tout en prenant la tasse.

Le personnage mystérieux faisait lui aussi des vidéos sur le net. Et oui c'était bien Mathieu Sommet, le grand (enfin grand tout est relatif!), le beau et le tout-puissant.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis un moment maintenant, mais ils se rejoignaient chez Antoine car les personnalités de Mathieu pouvaient parfois être extrêmement chiantes. Mathieu embrassa l'épaule de son amant et repartit se coucher.

Environs une heure plus tard, Antoine avait enfin finit le montage et partir rejoindre le petit vidéaste. Une fois dans le lit, il le prit dans ses bras, déposa un baisé chaste sur ses lèvres et s'endormir aussitôt.

Le lendemain, Mathieu le réveilla doucement, assis à califourchon sur lui. L'aîné souria quand il vit Antoine immerger doucement de son sommeil profond (Pas de blagues là-dessus..):

_''Tu sais qu'il est déjà midi ?_

_-Putain de merde.. déjà ?! Je croyais que tu devais partir tôt au faite.._

_-Oui mais tu es tellement mignon quand tu dors, c'est un truc à pas rater..!''_ lança-t-il tout en montrant l'appareil photo dans sa main gauche.

Antoine se leva subitement avec la grâce d'un éléphant unijambiste sous ecstasy pour essayer de rattraper l'appareil tout en gueulant ''Enculé !'' tandis que Mathieu riait aux éclats. Dans le feu de l'action, le yéti, pour distraire l'aîné, s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baisé long et langoureux. Mathieu baissa sa garde et Antoine en profita pour prendre l'appareil qu'il jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues (Comme ma.. Ta gueule!) minutes mais se séparèrent à cause du manque d'air. Le petit YouTubeur avait les joues rouges de desir, ce qui fit sourire Antoine.

_''Après tout ce temps tu continu à rougir ?_

_-Roh c'est bon ta gueule.._

_-J'ose même pas imaginer la couleur de tes joues quand je te.._

_-On passe à autre chose !'' _le coupa Mathieu.

Le plus grand s'esclaffa, ce qui dit rougir encore plus l'aîné, qui finit par rire avec Antoine.

Après de longues minutes de rires, Antoine s'assit sur le lit et dit à son amant:

_''Puisque Monsieur à décidé de rester, si on descendait prendre le petit dejeuner ?_

_-Je vais préparer le café !'' _s'écria le nain.

_''T'en a pas marre de voir du café à longueur de temps ?_

_-Le café c'est la vie_", riposta Mathieu tout en se relevant, sans se douter que le plus grand était en train de relooker son cul.

Le petit schizophrène se précipita dans la cuisine, torse nu, rapidement suivit par son amant, lui aussi torse nu (Arrête de baver sur le clavier s'il te plait, c'est très gênant). Mathieu mit en route la cafetière tandis qu'Antoine s'emparrait du Nu.. (PAS DE PUB) pâte à tartiner (Voilà contente?).

''_Elles sont où les tasses ?'' fit Mathieu._

_-Au dessus du micro-onde'' _répondit Antoine.

_Bien évidement, _les tasses n'étaient pas à la porte de main pour le petit YouTubeur qui sauta sur place pour en attraper une, ce qui fit rire Antoine.

_''Espèce de nain va !'' _ricana le plus jeune en attrapant deux tasses pour les donner à son amant.

_''C'est pas moi qui suis petit, c'est toi qui est beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne._'' riposta Mathieu.

Le rire d'Antoine s'intensifia à la vue de son aîné qui boudait. Il était qi adorable! Il s'approcha de lui et déposa un baisé dans son cou. Mathieu continuait de bouder alors que son tendre commençait à y déposer un suçon.

L'aîné s'en rendit compte et se débattait. Le plus grand attrapa ses poignets.

_''Nan arrête ! fit Mathieu. Si les autres le voit je suis dans la merde !_

_-Mais non, t'as qu'à piquer du maquillage à la Fille._

_-Ouais mais tu sais très bien qu'elle ne tient jamais sa langue !''_

Antoine se redressa, toujours les poignets du nain dans chaque main, il le fixa d'un air blasé:

_''Il serait temps de leur dire non ?'_'

Mathieu soupira:

_''Je pense qu'ils s'en doutent un peu.. je viens tout le temps chez toi et je commence à être à cours d'excuse. Le Patron pense que c'est pour se sodomiser allègrement sous la douche, pour reprendre ses mots !_

_-Bah il a pas trop tord non plus !''_ sourit Antoine avant d'embrasser Mathieu sur le front et de libérer ses poignets.

Le petit vidéaste s'esclaffa.

_''Donc on leur dit ? _insista Antoine.

_-Mouais...''_ lui sourit Mathieu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjouuur! Ou bonsoir.. Un nouveau chapitre un peu (beaucoup) moins mignon que le précédent parce que Manon est une psychopathe sadique qui déteste les Happy End :'( **

**Merci pour vos reviews bande de gens!**

**On se retrouve en bas, yolo!**

Mathieu et Antoine marchaient dans les rues de Paris, côte à côte. Non ils ne se tenaient pas la main comme la plupart des couples car ils risquaient de croiser leurs fans. Et même si quelques fangirls hystériques les imaginaient ensemble, d'autres étaient complètement en désaccord. Ces personnes étaient des fans de WTC ou SLG qui persistaient à dire que l'un avait plagié l'autre.

Cependant, les deux vidéaste s'en battaient royalement les couilles (J'adore cette expression), ils étaient heureux et tant pis si leurs fans ne les comprenaient pas.

Donc ils marchaient côte à côte, riant de quelques vidéos totalement WTF qu'ils avaient regardés avant de partir. Ils étaient tout les deux quelque peu stressés à l'idée d'annoncer leur relation aux personnalités de Mathieu. A 500 mètres de l'appartement, le hobbit s'arrêta net, la boule au ventre.

"_Je sais pas si on devrais..._

__Il le faudra bien un jour ou l'autre, non?_

__Mouais, mais j'ai peur de leur réaction..."_

Le vidéaste chevelu (Antoine, j'ai entendu ton appel) pris Mathieu dans ses bras. L'aîné commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux et il stressait sérieusement. Antoine le serrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

_"Let's go!"_ lança le nain.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble, rentrèrent dans l'appartement et le présentateur de Salut Les Geeks réunit tout le petit(comme ma planète) monde. Ils s'installèrent tout les deux dans le canapé et les autres autours d'eux. Ils attendaient impatiemment que les longues minutes passe lorsque Antoine pris enfin la parole.

"_On a quelque chose de très important à vous dire. On ne veut pas que vous réagissiez mal._

__On est en couple, Antoine et moi, depuis maintenant trois mois."_

Ils étaient tous bouche bées **( Muahaha c'est tellement bien quand leur bouche sont grande ouverte...)**, le Patron lui souriait et sortit tout naturellement:

_"J'ai enfin réussi à te convertir aux joies de la sodomie"_

Les autres restait de marbre. Le prof avait visiblement l'air énerve et il partit le premier. La boule de Kawaiiness, le Geek et la Fille leur souhaitèrent en cœur _"Félicitation!"_, et le Hippie n'avait rien compris. Mathieu était inquiet pour le scientifique, il décida alors d'aller le voir.

"_Prof?_

__J'ai pas besoin de te parler..._

__S'il te plait?"_

Le Prof se retourna, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Mathieu avança de quelques pas mais le savant fou le repoussa tout en reniflant. Mathieu força quand même le passage et le pris dans ses bras. Le prof essaya tant bien que mal de le repousser sans succès.

_"Tu aurais pu me dire plus tôt, tu crois pas?"_

Le Prof pleurait encore en serrant Mathieu aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il l'aimait depuis le début.. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? Mathieu continuait de le serrer dans ses bras, tout en le berçant et en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Du côté du scientifique, sa allait plutôt mal. La présence et les câlins de Mathieu ne faisaient qu'empirer sa tristesse mais il ne dit rien, profitant des bras chaleureux de son Créateur.

Après de longues minutes de larmes et de sanglots, le Prof repoussa doucement Mathieu et essuya les gouttes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

_-S'il te plait, pars.._

_-Mais je..!_ protesta Mathieu.

_-Mathieu, va-t-en, sa empire les choses,_ dit le Prof d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulue.

Le présentateur de Salut les geeks se releva tant bien que mal et se dirigeait vers la porte du laboratoire. Il était si mal pour son collègue, il ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre.

Il retrouva Antoine dans le salon. Il l'attendait, les bras croisé.

_''Qu'est ce qu'il a, le Prof ?''_

Mathieu hésitait, comment son cadet allait-il réagir ?

_''Et bien.. apparemment il n'y a pas que toi qui soit tombé amoureux de mon physique parfait!_ dit-il avec un sourire triste.

__Ho.. fit Antoine. Comment il va ?_

__Je sais pas trop, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui,_ soupira le nain.

Antoine s'approcha de son tendre et l'enlaçait une nouvelle fois.

_''T'en fais pas, dans quelques semaines il ira mieux.._

__Ouais, j'espère.''_

Ils restèrent comme ceci un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine brise le silence et chuchota à l'oreille de l'aîné en rigolant et en resserrant la prise autour de la taille de son petit ami:

_''Je te préviens je partage pas !''_

**Voilouuuuu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé.. En attendant on vous souhaite de super fêtes et on vous fait de gros bisous partout ! ( Hum, gamine.. Partout, partout ?) Partout, partout !**

**Bye! **

**Manon et Camille~**


End file.
